Police Report Transcript
This page contains information about the Police Report Transcript as uploaded by AD on the 17th May 2014. Trasncript The incident was called in at 21.34 by a Mr. Jeremy Anderson. He stated he had been driving along the A623 between Tideswell and Eyam when he came across a car on the side of the road. Inspection of the car lead Anderson to discover two injured in the front seats and a child in the rear. Suspecting that the car could potentially ignite, Anderson removed the child from the car before phoning the emergency services. Directions were received by the operator and officers mobilised from Derbyshire Police Station. On arrival at the scene at 22.02, ambulance and fire teams were called in due to the ignition of the cars engine and the road closed off on both sides. Constable Timothy Porter took a witness statement from Anderson and co-ordinated with the operator. Upon the arrival of fire team personnel, the fire was tackled and within 20 minutes controlled to prevent spreading. Medical personnel at this point began ensuring that the child was not seriously hurt. Emergency procedures were taken to ensure that in the unlikely event of the vehicle combustion becoming uncontrollable, only fire team personnel were in close proximity. No signs of any other vehicles were found and it was initially assumed on the scene to have been an accident. The fire was completely extinguished by 22.36 allowing for a full investigation to take place. Having surveyed the scene, it was determined that fire teams were no longer needed. An initial investigation of the scene showed no signs of any collision before the fatal impact, but no reason could be ascertained to explain the car veering off the road. Suggestions from the fire team’s report indicate the fire began away from the fuel tank and spread toward it. Beneficial clues from the driver and passenger remains were unfortunately destroyed in the fire, but post-mortems will be performed within the next few days. Excepting the information gathered from the post-mortems, there does not seem to be substantial evidence to determine the cause of the accident. Even though the incident scene has not been maintained due to the road being the main route through the Peak District, officers will continue. Nothing thus far can be officially stated, though this document will be available on public record. Amendment 12-10-95 Recent information indicates driver was severely malnourished upon impact, though a cause has not yet been identified. Evangeline McDonnel, Medical Examiner, has not yet completed her investigation, but amendments will be made to the incident file to reflect her findings. Detectives are currently investigating potential motives, in the event the incident is determined to have been caused by external factors. Additional information will be indexed and referenced by chain of evidence. Currently, investigators, medical examination or other means to determine the cause of the accident have not reached an official verdict. The local press have been notified of the recent developments and have been asked to encourage public assistance with the gathering of information. External interest in this incident could potentially cause interference in the investigation, but as yet has not been cause for concern. Due to the undetermined nature of this incident, the child involved has been put into foster care and will be provided with a new identity to protect her. 51.477955 N Speculation *Why was the driver malnourished? *Are the numbers co-ordinates? If so, where is the other half? *Why is some of it awkwardly worded? See Also *AD - Original poster *Twitter - Original post Category:Media